


Fiery sparks and Pointed ears

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: Fiery sparks and Pointed Ears [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fem!Kirk, Flirting, Fluff, Hormonal!Kirk, Kissing in the Rain, Lovey dovey sappiness, Mild wording by shocked people possible swearing, Multi, Out of Body Experiences, Overprotective!Spock, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Roses, Teasing, Telepathic Bond, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and Doves!, and puppies, cause i like being nice, humor & shenanigans, oh my - kittens!, overbearing!McCoy, paintball wars, possibly sexy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is sent on a mission below easy right? Wrong it seemed easy it turned out to be hard....and sometimes you get a Kirk who can't remember what happened below with partial amnesia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Vulcan and The Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is going to be good.  
> I don't own Star Trek.  
> Comments welcome as always, you don't need to read this series predecessor to get my full meaning of this.  
> No sadness in this one just lovey warmed and odd cracked joke.  
> To be Continued....  
> ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was inspired "Some Like It Hot" by KSAcquatica,
> 
> ;D  
> un-betaed till i find a good person with English degree,that and mind the bad accents in russian and scottys bad accent as well.

James T Kirk was sent on a mission he refused the pleas of his crew saying to them 'its only a probe I can do it myself' they didn't like the thought of the Captain going down alone. He refused to listen to even to Bones his friend since they met on the Shuttle to The Academy, he refused to listen because he didn't want another fifty Hypos in his neck if he stopped to listen he had to look busy. Funny thing is now he just felt a desire to go down their ignoring his gut or other people's pleas it was odd and unexplainable but he didn't question it at all. The probe landed near a silvery rock face and we were going to retrieve it by beaming it on board with a target lock sensor disk that i would stick on the probe so we could beam it into our shuttlebay. Then I would beam up, how hard could this really be?  
"Jim, just listen to me!" Bones pleaded I was beginning to get annoyed at his attempts to deter me.  
"I have a bad feeling about that place don't go down their alone." Bones was overreacting.  
"Well I don't,"I retorted. Going to stand on the pad I told them to energize and next thing I know i was on the most colorful planet I have ever seen. with various regions of topicality or not specifically the probe fell in the region I was in was tropical it was almost like Madagascar. Palms, leaves, flowers of all shapes and sizes. It is basically an explosion of color,I made the long trek to the rocky silver Cliff face to where the probe was finding it I touched it compelled to do so by something or someone.  
I was shocked flying backward into the cliff face getting a first degree burn on my right hand I shook my head and got up again I attached the sensor disk that would allow an automatic lock on for the beaming frequency.  
What Kirk didn't realize he was shocked by one of the natives a highly intelligent warp capable species the size of a common green bearded iguana but with abilities to stand upright comfortably and be on all fours easily as well. Capable of changing color like a chameleon made the species equally unusual as its ability to speak federation standard despite its lack of humanoid appearance,and being telepathic helped a lot too. She set herself on the probe that she knew the human would touch. She watched from her perch on the wall's overhang standing upright watching him with interest as he communicated with his crew after the probe had been transported away.  
"Beam me up Scotty."  
He was starting to demateralize when she flicked her silvery forked tongue out to taste the air, to her people it was a sign of endearment or affection to another.  
In the transporter room Scotty was telling his tales of woe bored out of his mind until the Captain found the probe then gave to go ahead for Scotty to beam him up, his jaw dropped when The Captain materialized _'he'_ was no longer a 'he' but a _'she'_ ! _Oh god what did I do? no I did nothing how could this be physically possible!?It shouldn't be I know it shouldn't be but yet here the captain is a woman a hot one at that._ Scotty thought panic was written all over his face.  
Kirk opened 'her' mouth by couldn't find 'her' voice.  
"S...s...Scotty to Mc...McCoy." Scotty stammered he looked truly terrified.  
"Yeah what is it?"  
"You are needed in the Transporter room immedately."The transporter lady next to Scotty said finishing it for him into the comm system to the Medical bay.  
"God man, what did those untrusted transporter rooms do now?"  
"I think you'll have to see it to believe it, Sir." She said calmly ending the conversation.  
"Thank ye' Lass."  
"No problem."

She was right, here he was preparing for the worst to happen to his friend and his friend whom last time he saw him was male and now a befuddled Kirk stood on the pad as _**a FEMALE?!** oh god now he needed a drink. Bones thought to himself._  
Nurse Christine Chapel fainted at the door, McCoy was freaking out but barely containing himself and keeping a straight face.  
"Kirk come with me to sickbay." Bones told his friend who followed him. His formerly short blonde hair came down to 'her' lower back and she was hot maybe Bones was reading too much into this but he thought it was a sign to get a damn Girlfriend and go have some fun.  
"Damnedest thing to happen in my life." Bones muttered under his breath as they entered Sickbay.  
"Bones?"Kirk found his voice by then it was several pitches higher and very much on the feminine scale.  
"Yeah Kirk?"  
"What the hell happened to me?"  
"That's what i'm going to find out."  
"...more hypos?"  
"And a lot more if you don't cooperate."  
"Okay,"Kirk said sullenly.

"McCoy to Spock."  
"Spock here."  
"You are needed in sickbay,"  
"Doctor?"  
"Just get down here quickly, Spock." 

Spock entered sickbay looking for the Doctor instead he found a tall lady in a Command gold uniform using a PADD to keep herself occupied on the biobed, he didn't recognize her. That was unusual I knew all of the personnel on board this ship, not all of them personally but I still knew _of_ them, this woman i had never seen before.  
"Miss?" I implied to her last name asking for it at least.  
"Hi Spock. How are you?"She seemed to ignore the implied answer for her last name  
"Uh..."I was at loss of words, _how did she know my name?_  
"Spock. This is Jim, The Captain." McCoy explained.  
"Doctor McCoy, last time i checked human's were incapable of spontaneously changing their sex."I said a hint of sarcasm.  
"I'm as baffled as you are."

Later that week, irritable and miserable Kirk came through her foggy headed-ness being forced to get up to report for duty (after a long string of tests she was released by McCoy fit for duty) though not before some hormonal surprises.  
"Kirk to McCoy."  
"McCoy what is it Jim?"  
"Uh...I think you can figure it out."  
"No its too damn early to think things out."  
"..."  
"OH! that, I'll be right over." McCoy said finally getting it.  
there was Kirk panicking over 'what do i do?' and it could have been funny if it wasn't actually being said by a reasonably scared silly female Jim Kirk, _surprisingly she smelled like flowers_.McCoy thought.  
"Calm down Kirk. I'm giving you something for the symptoms. You'll need to...." And he gave Kirk the details 

**Bridge**  
Wearing a command yellow dress Kirk walked on to the bridge at least he helped her lower the hormones so she would be a bit more level headed though it should be noted that they were just doing a routine survey of a solar system with three suns. I sat in the command chair Sulu was staring, Pavel dropped his PADD, Uhura was like oh-my-god-our-captain-is-a-girl-now? look, The captain picked up Pavel's PADD and handed it back to him before sitting back in the command chair.  
"Kaptin?" Pavel managed to get out.  
"Yes, Chekov?"  
"Don't even say it Pavel," Sulu warned him.  
"How is our general survey going or have we started it yet in this solar system?"

The usual paperwork one that I finished in record time by the end of my shift surprisingly it seemed easy that or it was just me I am pretty sure it was just me. Spock wished to follow me or as he put it 'escort me' He asked me if I wanted to play chess I declined to to do so. The drowsiness was eating at me badly , if I didn't know any better I'd say that Spock looked _almost_ sad or crestfallen- I couldn't decide which one.  
"Are you feeling alright Captain?"Spock asked concerned.  
"Yes, maybe." I was confused by the question.  
"Captain, I can tell that you are confused by my question. I am merely concerned for your well-being."Spock almost sounded like he was trying to speak his emotions. "Spock," I sighed. "I can't become between you and Nyota I refuse. She's your Girlfriend I am your Captain," I told him he was confused through his eyes expressed this to me.  
"Captain?"  
Spock was even more confused _what is wrong with the Captain? Why was he being so_ cryptic _all of a sudden? Or was their something else behind it?_ Spock thought to himself. "Couples fight all the time but if you don't see how much pain you'll put her through if she starts to wonder,"The Captain said slyly like he was trying to avoid a direct answer. "..."Spock was more conflicted than ever. "My implications are necessary That and I feel like hell."Kirk said to Spock. "Captain I never implied anything stronger than friendship..."Spock could barely come up with words to explain to Kirk what he felt. "You can feel the pull just as much I can." I whispered barely loud enough for me to hear.  
"..."  
Spock didn't say it but I knew deep down he was shock, he hardly expected that. It twisted my insides to say it cut deep as it hurt but I didn't want to hurt Uhura and anger her more than she already was. "I don't think I want to act upon impulses when it may come back to haunt me." I told him as calmly as I could turning on my heel and entering my quarters as the door closed behind me. I took a sonicshower and got ready for bed, I was mentally and emotionally spent, I won't lie to myself I cried myself to sleep.


	2. Kirk in high heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hormonal kirk feels bad about what was said to Spock but Spock doesn't always understand the truth is often five feet from you out of reach...Uhura finds Roza more knowledgeable than she looks and a bunch of puppies? what are they doing in her room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very cool I was inspired by **'Puppy Love': by Needing-To-Shut-Up-But-Unable**  
>  Star trek doesn't belong to me.  
> So guys I was working on this all day for like four hours and then the computer went crazy and now i rewrite shorter version just as good... just more direct.

Kirk was at _the Enterprise's_ bar 'she' bet against Scotty in a shot glass drinking contest placing 'her' bets on McCoy, what McCoy wanted from Scotty if he won was some Romulan Ale he stashed. What Scotty wanted if he won was the captain whom he knew placed a bet against him to wear a shorter command gold dress and _wear high heel's for the next week. Kirk agreed to the terms she didn't realize that Scotty would be able to down fourteen shots before McCoy passed out drunk much to her embarrassment being put on duty has its ―flaws._ Now a grinning Scotty beaming at his own achievement however odd it may be a bet was a bet and now Kirk couldn't back out now much to her embarrassment she turned a blush pink she swore that made Scotty even happier.  
"See ye' Tomorrow jimmbo."  
She left without another word turning a shade brighter as her cheeks flushed pink, she went to her Captain's Quarters to fill her end of the bet much to her distaste The high heels hurt her feet, _how the hell does anyone wear these heels? They are impossible!_ Kirk thought. Looking in the mirror after putting on the short command yellow dress that barely came to her mid thigh she suddenly felt insecure about this Spock came from their shared bathroom equally surprised by Kirk's appearance Kirk turned shade of dark pink. 

_In a rare moment of illogical not thinking that Kirk would mind him grabbing the PADD he left on Kirk's table a few days before and had yet to retrieve it when he did he realized that Kirk was trying on a shorter command dress with new high heels. He stopped himself mid stride his former thoughts on retrieving the PADD stalled out as he saw Kirk looking in the mirror obviously self conscious, he couldn't help himself he started checking 'her' out even if he knew Captain Kirk would be very displeased _what am I doing? the captain is male not physically at least but she warned me to keep my attention to Nyota. i can't focus...illogical as it may be, she's―hot. Think logically!(the logic part of him commanded) I can't she's so damn hot. (the human side whimpered seemingly stronger than the logic part) Think about it you are dating Nyota, she is already suffering due to your neglect how will this make her illogical human emotions feel? The logic asked the human side. Hmmmm. The human side thought about something that pretty much disgusted the logical one. Yuck, really are you going to be that ―__  
Enough! the both of you shut up, spock intellect silenced them both irony there.  
"ah spock?" Kirk was nervous Spock felt his heart flutter and now he knew the meaning of the human expression 'butterfly's in your stomach'.  
"ye...yeah?" Spock realized that he was in kirk's room at that very moment looking left and right nervously.  
"Aren't you forgetting your date with Nyota?" Kirk implied knowing a date they didn't have.  
"Huh?"  
"Spock don't tell me you can't read a woman?" Kirk was being sarcastic. Spock raised a brow ironically.  
"She's either getting sick of you or is getting bored with you, a surprise would be in store or she _will_ dump you. possibly very harshly i told you this, except the surprise part. Ladies love somethings more than flowers number one something personal that you made for them or something adorable."  
"Such as?"  
"Puppies and kittens are cute though they don't stay that way. show something around her affection wouldn't hurt like showing consideration for her emotional uhhh..."  
"frustration?" Spock offered he shifted uncomfortably on his feet.  
"yeah one way or the other it may come out in the wrong way."  
"If I do surprise her what should it be?"  
"Doves are a symbol of love..." Kirk told him what to do but it would have to be on the holodeck. 

_McCoy walked in on a frustrated Kirk frustrated at those high heels and personally 'she' didn't even want to look at the impossible shoes right now 'she' just wanted to be left alone something that no one seemed to be intent on giving her that night. Kirk had no intention of revealing Uhura's dirty little secret to Spock it would be he figured it out or Uhura told him considering his own relationship problems of interpretation it seemed highly unlikely._  
Its different when someone asks you out and you accept to be polite also you don't want to see someone saddened by your rejection just because they asked you no that would be rude and completely ignorant unless you know that chick or dude is nuts then you can say no.  
"Kirk you didn't answer my communicator call to you."  
"No I didn't for obvious reasons."Kirk nodded to the corner to her left. McCoy went over to the corner finding a completely shattered Communicator obvious she was having anger issues when she threw it with a surprising amount of force the Communicator was beyond repair.  
"You smashed it?"  
"I was having issues I had to throw something so I threw the communicator."  
"Any reason why you threw it?" Bones asked her looking at her like their was something wrong.  
"I was angry."  
"At what?"  
"i can't recall." Kirk lied.  
"Damn it Jim, I'm a doctor not a mind reader! why didn't you tell me when these changes started to begin? it isn't like you―"  
"In case you haven't noticed doctor i'm a different sex so yeah i'm not me anymore. I get looks from a lot of male crewmembers like they are undressing me with their eyes it makes me feel like some sort of sex object."  
"Kirk are you feeling okay?"  
"Do i look okay to you?" Kirk snapped Bones jumped back in surprise.  
"Kirk can you come with me to sickbay?" Bones was uneasy about this he had to do this carefully or Kirk would give him hell. Kirk was going to give him hell a kind of hell that only a woman could give during her period, he could only expect either cooperation or loud protests he couldn't tell which one yet.  
"No, I won't and you can't make me." Kirk snarled she actually looked dangerous and not to be messed with. He took out I hypo full of sedative in case this did happen kirk kicked it out of his hand taking a phaser to stun him pushing him out the door, swiping his medical tricorder when she did this. Closing the door after he was clear of it. she locked the door she heard the CMO tapping in the override code so in haste she took the phaser to the lock so the door proved unable to be overridden or used from either end. She locked herself in the bathroom in her pajamas having a panic attack in the small room the bedroom nearly caused her a major panic attack Bones that would end her life aboard this damn ship.  
Nyota managed to coax her out only to be heavily sedated by McCoy unnecessary but in truth he didn't want her having another one of those moods.  
"Spock, that was a great evening thanks." Nyota said kissing spock she looked very elated.  
"What I don't get is why the Captain locked herself in the bathroom."  
"Panic attacks you can feel them coming on she knew something was wrong and therefore acted quickly to remove herself from that position." Roza said from behind Doctor McCoy spooking him she was wearing science blue today yesterday she wore engineering red.  
"For me it was brought on by someone in the room or me I would have to remove myself or open the window's cause i felt like I couldn't breathe. A panic attack feels like your having a heart attack they can have no obvious reason to them one that you can see at least. For the Captain It might have been all the _Guys_ undressing her with their eyes or something else."  
"It seems your sedative wore off quickly or she's having another one in your office."  
"I gave her a heavy sedative..."  
"..."  
"oh,"  
"Bingo, Doctor get some sleep before your mind fails you completely." Roza said calmly her eyes melted no longer serious hurt or hard they showed emotion she was worried  & cared for his well being as a friend nothing else.  
"Found her in the doctors office." Roza went over to a hyperventilating Kirk who was having a fit. Roza managed to sit beside her and calm her down enough so her fit of a panic attack went away, though Kirk started to sob because of it a minus. 

_"Mini jim?" "Lil Jim" "Lil jim?" Roza was searching for six puppies of Molly's so they can be put up for adoption unfortunate their paw prints led to Nyota's room, she entered the CMO code after putting my ear to the door making sure I wasn't walking into their sex party in the bed. All clear I heard puppy yipps and barks, I entered I knew I would regret this  
Uhura and McCoy would have my head if they found out how I used McCoy's override code to get into her quarters to get puppies that got in her bathroom._

_Long story short Uhura appologized for cheating in spock with sulu and I heard every sad word up until the blonde pup, with bright blue eyes(that show no signs of changing color), a silvery spot on both of the puppies hind quarters looking like _the Enterprise_ distinctly. I told them sorry and I wouldn't tell anyone before trying to leave but little jim wouldn't have it trying to jump out of the basket I warned the pup telepathically that he might hurt himself if he did so.So he just sat in the basket where his sibling took a nap. they were going to be adopted today and Lil' Jim 'the alpha of the pack' was the one i choose because of his stubborn intelligence eager to learn but needing a kind yet firm hand in the pack and basic obedience 101._

_Kirk passed out after her shift on the bridge her feet were aching because of the heels she was wearing much to McCoy's surprise when he entered to check up on her she was on top of the covers he shoes and panty hoes removed but other than that in full uniform laying flat on her stomach. McCoy put her in her pajamas and she didn't even wake up _damn she sleeps heavy.__


	3. The Captain and the Lost colony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Surak vulcans with passionate emotions take Roza and Kirk hostage!
> 
> Chasing ghosts ?  
> If only Spock knew what was happening. Part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Yeah this is going to be fun and weird slight mentions of waterboarding very slight. which is why this is now rated T for teen just to be safe.  
> Star trek doesn't belong to me nor does any of its works.  
> Roza is being scatterbrained.XD  
> As am i so here it is comments welcome i enjoy any . part one of mini chapter story cause im tired  
> opps. i had vulcan colonist's dialog accidently deleted it when i wrote this so i fixed it.

"Spock these vulcan's mustn't be told about vulcan's logic. or surak we must be careful very careful.If we bring them on board I assure you Spock you _ **must**_ fake emotion or at least force it." Roza warned Spock's face seemed to screw up at that _she was the only damn person who could get that out of a Vulcan mainly Spock maybe it was her odd excitable nature._ McCoy thought to himself.  
""Your kidding right?"  
"They hold the most powerful weapon, Tol par-doj. Is only one of two, Vorl-tak is the other." Roza explained the crew never seen any color drain from any from any Vulcan, Spock turned white as a bone.  
"I'll notify my father and the New Vulcan High Council." Spock said he sounded afraid.  
"Meanwhile you will probably need to stay way out of any sort of range of sensors, its going to be a one way trip. I doubt that they will be anything but passionate, i suggest ladies. Two warring fractions vieing for control,both wish to destroy each other."  
"What do you mean a one way trip?"McCoy asked.  
"I mean it litterally, scotty's on it he owes me some fine wine for seasoning da' meats I cook so theirs that."  
"You beat him at texas hold 'em?"  
"I used to play texas hold 'em poker on facebook better than solitaire or mujong, bejeweled blitz or the dreaded _candy crush_ I hated that game being forced to play it and pass levels is annoying when its menial." Roza said calmly as she could.  
"Candy Crush?"  
"Most idiotic game I deleted it from my Iphone."  
"Iphone?"  
"Cell phone, like your communicators."  
"Sounds painful."  
"Your reading too much into this."She frowned.  
"Keptin, shall we?"  
"Yeah, lets go.  
"Allons-y!"She said excitedly.

On plantside the emotional Vulcan's were oblivious but violent on Darien 224 even when they saw the engines fail on the shuttlecraft some felt xenophobic others didn't care some were readying for attack. It crashlanded violently dragging onto the sandy rock leaving a very long ditch where it did land, surprising a lot of people.  
"Kirk,"  
"Yeah, Roza?"  
"Wild ride."  
"Getting seasick?"  
"Yeah very much so," Roza heaved her stomach contents in whatever remained in the shuttle.  
"Got the universal translator?"  
"Yes,"  
"Get ready..."  
"I am."  
Roza got up stumbling onto uneasy feet she was bleeding from a head wound, her body was failing her she was cold she was swaying on her feet when the Vulcan's came to them their craft nearly fully engulfed in flames. Roza broke into tears from the pain in front of the approaching Vulcan's they saw that their craft was gone no longer a threat , _hopefully_ Roza thought.  
They did a typical Vucan salute to the Vulcan's surprised by this.  
"Please ...help." Roza collapsed where she stood.

'she speaking in vulcan.' one said a subordinant to the leader who shot a look of silence to him.  
'she brings company yet speaks in our language? Sir if i may point out that,'  
'ever so perceptual,' the leader snapped slyly.  
' explain this.'

"Universal translator, she has one built in literally she was born like that." 'sickness takes her?' 'sir they are not a threat.' 'i can see that.' 'their blood is red,' 'alien indeed' 'They seem to be weaker than their possible male counterparts unlike our own females which are stronger than us.' 'indeed,' the leader of the group calmed down at this turning his attention back to kirk and the fallen comrade of hers.(still alive) 'but _are_ you here?'he queried his eyes were accusing of some crime but his face screwed up in confusion. "Vulcan has been destroyed, your origional home planet, you are the greatest asset and you don't even know it."Kirk was being gentle but you could see the pain in her face she knew that half of the remaining vulcan's lost so much she remembered what Roza said when they first met she had said this to spock _'that isn't something you can overcome'_. 'who is responsible for such a crime?!'the leader threw his hands up in the air in a fury. 'an outrage!' 'who ?' "a romulan terrorist called Nero, I know I killed him myself if it makes it better to say that we mean no offense to you or your colony."Kirk was uncertain what or how to react she treaded on uneven ground and she knew if she didn't do this right it was likely her grave she would be sent to. from what Spock and his father Surek debriefed kirk on the basics of pre-surak times that barbaricism was far worse than anything that Earth had faced in the past (he had basic vulcan history a while ago before or after the academy he can't remember) saying that if it wasn't for logic their species would have died out kirk _had_ no idea how they would react. It made her nervous with butterfly's in her stomach told her so as they seemed to be relieved but uncertain by what kirk meant she wasn't even sure. 'you are being too cautious.'one of the four said by the looks of it the lowest in the group they started to circle around us. 'how peculiar?'the other second in command i supposed being female had its advantages she came to face kirk directly sniffing the air. she was disgusted as she wrinkled her nose she didn't like a lot about us one was smell. She blanched disgusted going over to roza to see if she was alive she was still breathing which as good it was labored however. 'is their something you know that you aren't supposed to know?'the leader said coming behind me breathing into my hair sending my neck hairs to stand on end. 'does it have to do with the young lady fallen?'the leader demanded "She told me to be nice, or the consequences would be worse."I said trying to maintain a straight face they saw through it but they saw truth behind her words but paranoia dismissed it. 'who is she?' "Roza,"I answered. 'A spy of some sort?' the female vulcan demanded the tone of her voice was paranoia and a sharp as daggers, _Roza is many things but she is no spy she would be fiercely annoyed if anyone dared accuse her of such._ I thought bitterly. "No, she is empathic and very sweet though she has mental issues she can feel minor feelings due to a mental condition from the Twenty first century. She ended up being in cyrostasis for over two hundred years before being woken up in the 23rd century." 'how could she know of us? 'or of our planet?" "She see's thing that come true."

'what did she see?'  
"I saw your...planet...Darien 224...be destroyed..." Roza forced herself from her stomach onto her back.  
"She want's your people to come back to New Vulcan, if you will allow it."I said _giving them a choice is a good option_.  
'why would we go back? they left us here!' the leader demanded his eyes showed a flury of emotions many mixed.  
"Because your species is critically endangered."Roza and I said in unison.  
"They didn't leave you here...your ancestors crashed on this planet. You are needed your people are the greatest thing they have left their are so very few left. After the Gorn attack of New Vulcan they need you now more then ever you have what they lack. Doctors ,healers, teachers everything they had that is lost forever you are great and right now they don't care where you came from what you believe in they just...need you. more than you ever realized you don't have to leave your planet and relocate to New Vulcan that would be wrong to ask that of you. they need history ,culture that which they lost the people we represent asks you in their steed. _'help us rebuild'_ "Roza passed out she seemed cry at the last part something that seemed to get through to them. as the fire behind died down because other vulcans smothered the flames with the earth but beyond that the shuttle was trashed.  
'very well come with us to The-Last-of-All-Cities.'  
'Our capitol, and and our matriarch will decide on this.'  
'take the injured to a healer. her wounds do not seem to be bad enough to need surgery that we cannot preform on someone whose biology we don't know or understand.' the leader said as the female vulcan picked up Roza.  
Kirk was treated to waterboarding to gain information that she didn't have Roza had all this but being injured had its disadvantages while the healers worked on Roza's injuries the leaders of the settlement figured a mind meld would end up killing her if they attempted to initiate one. The mention of a mental issue also caused a concern if they could get any information from her at all when she was recovered enough to survive a mind meld.  
 _Calm down. Kirk. Just breathe._  
I can't breathe.  
She started to scream.

 **bridge**  
"Spock we lost contact."  
"if this goes badly I will personally make your life hell."  
"I know doctor."  
"Any word from the high command?"  
"None."  
"but if you are right and this is true why did we tell all starfleet ships to stay out of range?"  
"would you really want one of those ships with that kind of weapon on it?"  
"No,"  
"I thought not."


	4. The Captain and the Lost colony part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The colonists agree to allow Spock a vulcan hybrid to allow negotiations between two warring fractions, they choose him because of his unbiased view and 'outcast' to other Vulcan's as a hybrid. On one condition allow the disarmament of the psionic weapons... (spoiler inside notes for STID)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two of double part chapter   
> Star trek doesn't belong to me based on Star trek: Early Voyages -Cloak & dagger part 1&2 I don't own that either.  
> Put my own spin on it since Pike's dead (STID spoiler)  
> this chapters going to sum it all up

When they finally stopped it was T'kell the leader of their society the only reason they did so is because she ordered it and her word was law.  
"Fear water." Kirk blubbered it was odd to see.  
"I have contacted your ship."  
"I am truly sorry."  
"Ma'am, the Lady Roza wishes to speak with you."  
"Okay." T'kell said nodding in Kirk's direction their is regret and sadness on her face and in her eyes. She walked away to the room where Roza was recovering well and quickly despite her injuries.  
"What do we do with the-"Sutek waited to join her down the hall.  
"Silence. we will not use them at all understood?"  
"But these people,"Sutek begged.  
"Are no threat. You tortured her in a method that is not only going to make her fear water but scar her mentally. You made that decision without _my_ knowledge or even approval they are our _guests_ and our species is endangered."  
"So what?"Sutek asked outright defiant as they go into a lift. she pressed a button to go to level 23 where Roza was safely.   
"If you screw this up I will make you regret it."  
"And if i don't?"  
"You will be rewarded, our opposition will be told immediately of the status of Vulcan the war ends now." T'kell said this was an order not something you can refuse to do because well it might not end well.  
"But ma'am?!"Sutek was insistent he didn't want it to end.  
"Listen to me **now** if our species is endangered they _need_ us we cannot afford to be the ones who ended our own race. Would you rather go to Sha Ka Ree or not go at all?"  
"..."  
"I thought so, because you screw this up and you are no longer welcome on this planet."T'Kell told him Sutek flinched at this she could say the word throw him into a space craft and banish him from this planet in exile.  
"Understood."  
"On other matters no matter how odd it may seem to us I would rather have our people thriving rather than being endangered because of a maniac who is also dead."  
"Ma'am what you are suggesting is ending everything we once knew."  
"For the sake of our own people, our species comes first in this situation they have so very few doctors,and healers among everything else we will negotiate with them."  
"Understood."

A shuttle brought both Roza and the Captain back onboard _the Enterprise_ Roza was given the 'go ahead' by Nurse Chapel she turned out to be fine. The Captain was dehydrated and refused to drink her own mental state was a mess she wasn't responding to anyone like they weren't even there to her.  
"she freaks out every time I try to get her to drink, she isn't responding to anyone, its like a bad case..."  
"She has suffered by another's unauthorized intentions of torture, we called it waterboarding. It makes the subject feel like their drowning when they are not, she has aquaphobia."  
"What? how could you know?" Bones demanded he was stressed out internally he was probably flipping out.  
"you learn."

 **Negotiations**  
"What you suggest is impossible." Sutek argued, _since he has already taken an intense dislike to Spock why not go the extra mile?_ roza thought bitterly.  
"Sutek, let me make this clear to you." Roza voice rose in the room she could be heard easily by everyone her tone was steelly as a razor blade. Her expression was of displeasure and she seemed to glower at Sutek.  
"You are debating you are a single person in this decision if you dare activate or even attempt to activate it _I WILL NOT_ **just make it clear that you have made a mistake but i will make sure you understand** that everything you have done or have yet to do can easily be undone." Roza powerful voice in public speaking was extraordinary it shook Sutek visably.  
"And if i ignore you?"  
"That would be so very unwise." Roza said her tone was sharper than ice and coldly sly.  
"I hardly doubt you can do much for a human."Sutek chuckled he didn't even see her move or how she came to be behind him.  
"Oh really?"Roza whispered into his ear.Before repeating the process to go back to her seat Sutek remained silent for the rest of the debate, the wars ended with demilitarization and representation in their government.  
"What else?"  
"The disarment of the psionic weapons in your possession." Spock said.  
"Isn't that a little far?"  
"May I speak?"Roza asked calmly.  
"Yes of corse." T'Kell said she was temporarily stunned by the oddity of the question.  
"The weapons could be utilized as a means of destruction for whatever remain of your species or another species could utilize it to destroy another at the cost of either their planet or the other species planet. For the sake of the future generations and everything else the demilitarization also incurs any psionic weaponry as well. This much is necessary just so no one wrathful decides to do something stupid to destroy something or everything." Roza noted she made a valid point one that held weight.  
"the weapon could be used to create an impulse drive as well." Roza said her hand absentmindedly started tho trace an invisible design into the table that wasn't their.  
"..."

The debate continued and finally they relented handing over the psionic weaponry to the New Vulcan High Council which saw to its destruction in the right way, gently they were allowed to go back to vulcan but Sutek was forbidden to do so by T'Kell until he managed to control himself. Lets just say it all turned out better than it could have been considering Vulcan was desperate to allow such illogical Vulcans on New Vulcan they were already suffering from stability issues so i don't think that was much a problem their Vulcan healers were enough to help ease the growing demands for such. After all losing ones planet was damaging enough then you got telepathic bonds that are gone sometimes its too much to bare Roza didn't say it out loud but she thinks about the Great Crash that started the Great Depression when she see's a vulcan's pain. She learned that when people lost everything some people just couldn't take it ,they acted illogically had they waited so many years for the bond to gain so much they wouldn't have owed anything to the banks, jumped from a building to their deaths some of those people were survivors from the sinking of the Titanic she knew that when people had nothing left to loose they either became dangerous or committed suicide. She had no doubt that this may happen on New Vulcan too loss effects people in ways you cannot imagine and she did this so as to make them see that everything _wasn't all right_. No one liked forcing anyone to do something in this special case she worked extra hard to get them to understand each other working out any scenario that ended good or bad over a thousand different factors that precipitated the end result she found that if she didn't do she would fail.   
That's a lot of hard work if it's to work it needs to be my first priority nothing more matters the mission success was my own burden a defining factor in it however small it may have seemed.

 **Sickbay**  
"McCoy to Spock."  
"Yes doctor?"  
"You might want to come down here."  
"I'm on my way."

Spock walked into sickbay he heard someone scream running over to who was screaming: it was the captain and 'she' was asleep.He shook her awake trying to calm her down from whatever nightmare she was having.  
"Fear― water." She choked out before grabbing Spock's uniform shirt in her two hands and sobbing into spock's shirt. Spock tried his best to comfort her it didn't seem to be enough to get her to stop sobbing when she looked up at Spock her eyes were wild with fear and sad as they watered up again and she began to cry again this time harder he had never seen anyone cry that hard enough for her to have trouble breathing in her almost hysterical sobbing.  
The only reason she stopped is because spock tried harder this time to calm her down and it worked this time around she was reduced to sniffing as she managed to regain her breath. Wiping away the tears with the back of her hand she seemed to regain her composure though if he heard Doctor McCoy correctly she wouldn't drink any water and was dehydrated.  
"Jim, may I meld with you."  
"If you wish."

-mind meld-  
 _"come with us."Sutek's followers demanded.  
"I thought you were taking me to see T'Kell?"  
"Not today, alien."  
"then where are you taking me?"_

 _They took her to a dark room she couldn't see anything but **they** could they made her strip down and get onto what she thought was a table. strapping her to it she had a cloth put over her face and pouring water down on her face. She screamed loudly enough for it to be stopped by T'Kell who was looking for the Captain but by then they had already been doing that for at least thirty minutes and she had broken her arm while struggling against the restraints.  
"Stop! I didn't authorize the human's torture at all She is our guest!" T'Kell roared the rest is a blur because by then Kirk had passed out.  
_-mind meld-  
"Jim.you need to drink."  
"..."  
"Doctor..."Spock called for Bones, right as Kirk passed out not from the meld but from dehydration.  
"Damn it, jim why can't you ever listen?" Bones complained bitterly as he came over in a hurry.


	5. Spock's Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock sees an opportunity to make it up to the Captain, then one fateful cat ends up popping up where you least expect it.  
> Anya and Pavel enter another prank war after their paintball guns stop working due to a sleep walking McCoy. lil' jim chews on Scotty's shoes ruining them.McCoy starts a paintball war. Doves are on the loose with a vengeance on any one with bird seed! Sulu and his favorite Weeper plant are fighting off the pesky crows trying to enter the botanical lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, last chapters was double up two part so this one is going to be fun with many shenanigans.   
> crows, doves, kittens oh my! Paintball wars and prank wars  
> Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

McCoy stopped drinking his whiskey he couldn't even look at the bottle without becoming sick to his stomach. He so far managed to stop the madness of everything else he encountered but he was an alcoholic he could do many things but he never drank on the job he drank after he was off duty. Tonight he was unable to he was that stressed out yeah he re-hydrated Kirk when she nearly died of dehydration due to her natural stubbornness that normally gives him a run for his money and _Kirk has this tenancy to be a flat out pain in my ass._ Bones thought to himself. For once he just got ready for bed and fell asleep not even realizing that he would sleepwalk around the ship, making Pavel's and Anya's paintball guns from working or even firing how he managed to do that is beyond anyone's comprehension because they didn't even know he did it.

-Scotty's quarters-   
The next day as scotty got ready for his shift in engineering he found his shoes were chewed up pretty badly by something the Chief Engineer was very puzzled _I cannae understand why a dog would try to eat my shoes_ Scotty thought.  
He thought nothing more of it and got some new shoes, before he heard a loud ruckus outside his door and a splat.  
Looking outside the door of his room ready for his shift he found chaos as crows materialized out of nowhere and doves made their way from the holodeck into reality searching for anyone with birdseed with a vengeance.  
"merow?" a loud cat meowed from behind Scotty he turned to see a black housecat begging for food with big pupils giving him the puppy dog eyes.  
"Meroe." The cat rubbed him going in between his legs from one to the other.  
"uhh," 

-Spock's Quarters-  
Spock was disturbed from his meditation by several meows from the shared bathroom he got up and went over to the bathroom to investigate finding seven litters of eight week old kittens in the bathroom how they got their is a puzzle indeed.  
"Fascinating, how'd you get here?"He asked the smallest kitten far away from the others hiding by the sink. picking orange and white tabby up had caused the other kittens to come over to spock they followed him into his room where he replicated some chicken for the orange and white tabby the others immediately started to climb up his legs to get to the replicator. Causing spock great duress as this is not what he had in mind for kittens to climb up his legs to get food for all of them yeah they were completely adorable but in a swarm they were furry menaces.

-kirk's quarters-  
Kirk woke to a cooing noise she found a dove on her bed right on her chest looking intently at her _what the hell is a dove doing here?_ kirk thought until the dove was caught by a bob tailed housecat. running out the door with its catch of the day next thing she knew the crows came and started to mob her for some random reason, she started to scream spock bounded in scaring them away with a angry horde of kitten's who caught ten of the crows when they ganged up on the bigger crows. The rest flew out the door in a panic of the kitten horde chasing them down killing them a prospect that the crows didn't want to take.  
"Spock what the hell is going on with my ship?" Kirk asked.  
"I have no clue."  
"Lucky you had a horde of kittens or i would have been bird seed for those crows." She picked a tuxedo kitten up and started to stroke it the little girl purred her approval.  
"Captain I―" Spock began not before he was knocked out by a man who resembled a member of the Ku Klux Klan only in all blue with a white target on his front he disappeared as soon as he came literally like he was some sort of hologram.   
"Kirk to Leonard McCoy."   
"Yeah what is it? Why'd you say my first and last is something wrong?"  
"Terribly. Spock... holograms gone mad ,hordes of kittens, crows..."  
"What?"  
"Just get down here damn it McCoy!"Kirk told him.  
Kirk barely could move setting down the tuxedo cat who joined the kitten horde as the kittens retreated into spocks room with their catch, she tried to wake up spock or at least move him considering he went limp the moment he got knocked out his body was dead weight. Kirk ran to the bathroom she suddenly felt sick the turn of events made her nauseous.

-McCoy-  
"Spock wake up." McCoy told him as he started to regain consciousness finding himself in sickbay.  
"What happened?"  
"A hologram knocked you out, I don't even know how."  
"Captain?"  
"You don't look so good."  
"why is the damn room spinning?"Kirk asked she looked confused as she fell over.  
"Kirk!"McCoy went over Chapel took her to surgery to repair any neural and physical damage done during her waterboarding.

"I'm sorry Jim." Spock whispered.   
-Bridge-  
"Sulu? How's it up on the bridge?"  
"Fine why?"  
"Cause we got hordes of kittens moving around after the crows like Ghengus Khan, we got holograms going rogue and doves coming from the holodeck."  
"Sounds like a mess."Sulu noted.

"Engineering to Bridge."  
"Bridge here, what is it Mister Scot?"  
"We got chickens down here! and lots of hordes of kittens!"  
"what?!"  
"I cannae explain it!"  
"I hope we don't get another tribbles accident,"

"Sickbay to bridge."  
"Go ahead."  
"We got turkeys and blue macaw's! Its crazy like a mad house down here!" McCoy was hysteriacal. the transmission cut off in a line of hssssss and crackling.  
"Send a security team down their to find out what the hell is going on."  
"Aye, aye captain Sulu."

A prank war began with three people now dragging half the redshirts into it and blueshirts even a few goldshirts entered it, but McCoy sleepwalking started a paintball war McCoy dressed in all black paintball tactical gear with a black paintball mask and a sniper paintball gun with a backup paintball pistol. He got half of the crew involved in catching him in Engineering his favorite 'sniper spot' but not a single one of them managed to get close to him. And McCoy wondered why everyday he woke up he felt more tired than the last day then he saw the footage of the getaway of the 'ghost paintball sniper' in the rec room where everyone was relaxing for the moment. For a moment he was beyond confused it dawned on him that he should check his quarters after all he felt exhausted and left the room almost as soon as he came. three pranks later he entered his quarters a soapy mess with several stains of green and blue his shirt he was sore all over going over to his closet he found what he was looking for his paintball gear proving he was the 'paintball ghost sniper' . He replicated some coffee which he downed easy before he got a sonicshower and got ready to make these guys pay, I got the replicator to make a paintball rifle with the word 'Hellsfire' written in white going to make some pain was easy taking the Jefferies tubes rifle over his shoulder double paintball pistols and lots of ammo. Getting to engineering was easy getting unnoticed was hard as one of the players raised the alarm, got him down shot him with four green.  
They were headed in my direction i set off my paintball grenade trap set for them they took it like a pro, others headed my way possibly security I jumped down landing expertly without breaking anything I fired what remained in my rifle before turning to my double pistols before making my exit going back to my room deleting the former history of my replicator clean as a precaution I hid my gear under my bed before dressing in my normal uniform before Spock and Kirk were at my door telling me about my new injured in sickbay.  
"Did he seem a bit..."  
"Pleased?"  
"odd."

"The Ghost paintball sniper never strikes during the day shift so we thought we were safe."  
"We weren't, he had a rifle this time."  
"Hellsfire, I remember that."  
"Shut up, and let me do my damned job."

-Spock-  
"We managed to contain the problem captain with the holodecks."  
"good, what about this problematic prank war and paintball war?"  
"Still uncontained."  
"Did we find out who started it?"  
"they say it was this Ghost paintball sniper."  
"find out who he is."  
"I think we already know who he is."  
"Bones?"  
"Yes, I think we will need to have a chat with him."

"McCoy?"  
"yeah what is it?"  
"we need to talk with you."  
"About what?"  
"you know what."  
"no i don't take you're meaning."  
"Bones we know you are the paintballer who started the whole paintball war."  
"Really now,"  
"I'm serious bones."  
"I don't think you are."  
"You are evading the question therefore their must be truth in what we say am i incorrect?"  
"Yeah, but I don't know what happened before that." McCoy slumped on his bed.  
"What do you mean bones?"  
"I have been sleepwalking,"

The paintball war ended with the Ghost sniper being the victor, and unmasked to be none other than a Doctor McCoy surprising every one that was involved in the massive paintball war. The prank war ended when Kirk told whoever responsible if they are found out if they do not stop they will be marooned on the closest M class planet, and believe kirk meant it. The holodecks were fixed and the doves headed back to the holodeck, however not all seemed to want to go back the people holograms mainly.   
The weeper plant Beauregard "Gertrude" and Sulu fought off crows that wanted to invade the Botany lab Gertrude enjoyed her next meal of crow lets leave it at that Sulu took care of the rest when Gertrude was full scaring the rest of the birds away.

Spock felt uncomfortable at the door he had gotten a rose for the captain a white and red rose he wasn't certain if she would take well to his making up for what he didn't get up until now.  
"Spock?"  
"may i come in?"  
"Yes." she stepped aside to allow me to enter I gave her the rose much to her surprise as she closed the door.  
The rest of the night he can hardly recall it might have been a whole lot of kissing but he couldn't recall he woke in the captains bed the next day he remembered that next he kissed her _why did she have to smell so irresistible_? spock wondered.  
"'Morning Spock." Kirk said coolly she smiled widely.


	6. The redshirts vs the Blueshirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hendorff didn't expect that kind of response from the science officer 0718 and Madeline backing him up.  
> Chaos ensues when _the Enterprise_ is knocked into the future.  
>  "Oh crap. Time warping really..." Roza and the rest is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I had to it was completely necessary.  
> Star trek doesn't belong to me, I admit I didn't expect TNG or DS9 to make an appearance in any of these chapters yet they are only once.  
> TNG and DS9 doesn't belong to me either

**bridge**  
"Captain Sulu! "  
"We are getting sucked in."  
"I hate these things."  
"Hate what?"  
"Oh crap time warping really..." Roza couldn't finish because that was the last thing anyone on the bridge could remember before being jerked inside the temporal warp against the ships crewmembers wills. They were thrown into the prime reality where they were crippled in space warp drive knocked out with impulse drive included, and left half the crew either injured, alive or unconscious.  
 **USS Enterprise-E**  
"Captain Picard we have detected a temporal anomaly nearby."Data said calmly  
"Where?"Picard asked in the usual captain tone.  
"fourty points off our starboard."Data answered.  
"How long would it take us to get there?"Picard asked he was starting to get a weird form of headache. His PADD started to go erratic writing 'danger, help us' it seemed to go with the job discription. "Estimated time fourteen minutes."Data stated  
"Sir, their is a ship their beyond capability of getting away, they seem to be unresponsive to any of our hails."Worf noted in his usual gruff manner.  
"They may need medical assistance." Dr Beverly crusher noted.  
'help danger...' the computer voice responded without warning but it wasn't the Enterprise's Computer voice it was a voice of a human lady that had a very weird accent.  
"The computer seems to be malfunctioning," Data noted his confusion was plain on his face.  
"Hello...*cough* any *cough* one there?" someone came though  
"What is your status of your ship?"Picard asked their was no picture on screen suggesting that they had a large amount of computer damage.   
"Crippled, no warp no impulse we are just here. I think this is going to be harder than it looks."The female voice rasped coughing again.   
"How so?" Dr Crusher asked this woman piqued her interest.  
"Cause I'm pretty sure we can't go back, the temporal crack or something pulled us in..."She stopped suddenly their was various background noises people moving or getting up.  
"Injuries?"Dr crusher asked.  
"A lot I might have a concussion i don't know our doctor's out cold I tried sickbay."She sounded worried.  
"We are en-route." Picard said calmly the bridge crew made it so.

 **USS Enterprise (alternate reality)**  
"Spock?"Kirk said getting out bed after they jolted Spock was out cold with a broken nose. Kirk felt confused knowing it was the result of a concussion she had gotten when the jolt came knocking her onto the ground.  
"Owww." Kirk groaned as quickly as she could manage without overdoing it any faster and the line would start to blur. Getting into her female captain's yellow not the dress she couldn't handle that now she got dressed and went to sickbay where she found at least over half the staff unconscious, she had no medical training that could prove to be a problem. Heading to the bridge she found someone was hailing the ship she answered it Roza was semiconscious drifting between conscious and unconsciousness, half the bridge crew was out or injured or pretty damn close. 

She was relieved when help did come putting it on screen _that's one weird looking ship nice color the design could take some getting used to though I like this ship more_.  
"Are your shields up?"Picard asked.  
"We don't have any warp systems online what do you think?" Roza asked slurring her speach her vision has completely failed.  
"Why can't I see?I am blinded! I curse the fates!" She started to freak out and the rest was curses in Russian switching to Romulan and Klingon.  
"Roza calm down!"Kirk tried to calm her down.  
"I'm hyperactive I can't calm down!"Roza freaked out shouting.  
"great she's having a panic attack."Sulu noted sarcastically he seemed to have suffered the least injury.  
The rest was crazy insane crap that kirk tried to control but couldn't she broke a leg in the process because one of the ensigns stepped on in in the panic of the moment, the last thing the Enterprise-E heard from the transmission was a woman screaming in agony.  
"Get Star Fleet Command I think we have just found the first Enterprise."  
"That doesn't look like the Enterprise from our history." Dr Crusher said confused.  
"Your right,"  
"Perhaps it's a Enterprise from another reality?"  
"Something tells me someone made it an alternate reality." Captain Picard said grimly remembering Nero.  
"Tractor beam activated,"

"Doctor Crusher, get ready to beam your medical team aboard the Enterprise." 

**The Enterprise bridge**  
the medical team beamed aboard the other Enterprise surprised by the high tech slimness with various components that would have shocked most other people right now the medical team had to be focused on the injured five people needed immediate surgery including Roza so they were beamed back to the Enterprise-E for surgery.  
Kirk was in sickbay but not on her Enterprise but in the other ships version of sickbay groaning as she came to Captain Picard and a surprise visit from William Riker who looked eager to meet her.  
"Owww, where the hell am I?"  
"On the Enterprise."  
"Bullshit, this isn't my Enterprise and you can't be on Robert April's Enterprise neither of you are him."  
"I told you I' ― "Roza roared before being sedated _again_ Kirk managed to stifle a snicker.  
"You are James T Kirk?"  
"The scans indicate that something managed to change your sex."  
"Yes, please spare me the details of the obvious. How is my crew?"  
"No fatalities, I suppose that is a bonus."  
"I bet so."  
"How did you manage to come here?"  
" I wasn't on duty I was―"she seemed to get uneasy at the question.  
"Sleeping with Mister Spock?"Dr Crusher teased, Kirk blushed.  
"Your very lucky no hull damage or anything else just your warp core."  
"Again repeating the same thing over and over is getting me know where fast, its actually starting to annoy me. So be frank with me you want to know something out with it, before i lose my mind with annoyance." Kirk was teasing against a background of annoyance.  
"Your ship isn't the Enterprise we know so where are you from?"  
"The alternate universe that Nero created in anguish he killed my father who rammed the USS Kelvin into the Narada at the cost of his life." Kirk told them getting off the biobed.  
Something shattered.  
"You want to know that he destroyed Vulcan with Red Matter, it hurt Spock harder than he's willing to admit you don't get over that Roza can't seem to get that to him. You can feel it and what scares me is that he might get used to it and end up getting himself killed over something stupid. Like he _did_ before, he didn't realize it then and he barely realizes it now."  
"Even if that were true which I don't doubt why would a Romulan do this?" Worf asked Kirk gruffly as usual.  
"All because of Romulus."  
"..."  
"We should notify Star Fleet."

"James T Kirk? You gotta be kidding me?!" Geordi La Forge shouted.  
"Please, stop shouting my ears are still ringing."  
"Space is disease and danger, wrapped in darkness and silence!"  
"Damn it McCoy can you stop it before i kick you in the shin."  
"Hendorff! stop flirting and get your bloody arse in here!"  
 **debriefing room**  
"Apparently your crew is acting more erratic than usual."Picard said to Captain kirk.  
"And violent." Gordi noted  
"Are you referring to the human Roza?"Data asked.  
"Yes I'm referring to her."Gordi said he had several bruises to prove it.  
"They aren't normally like this why would they suddenly be affected?"  
"Your First Officer Spock has yet to wake up."Dr Crusher said.  
"I don't think he will for some reason." Kirk looked at her hands when she said that.  
"His vitals are perfectly fine yet he will not wake up."  
"Because we aren't supposed to be here. Whatever you have learned from us know you cannot change it what has happened cannot be undone."  
"What about our spock?"  
"He's alive he's calling himself ambassador Salek nowadays,"  
"His father was worried..."  
"I fear he cannot return not yet its harder when your species is endangered like that."  
"Vulcan?"  
"Yes."  
"How many survived?"  
"about ten thousand, not counting the aftermath some people committed suicide because of what happened. its hard when you lose more than just your planet I've never know Vulcan's to be emotional but when Vulcan was destroyed their were quite a few Vulcan's who wished to destroy Romulus with the single drop of Red Matter that remained. I've never seen them so―"  
"Emotional?"  
"Yes,they were stopped only by another one who acted before they could destroy Romulus."  
"I wouldn't believe it if it wasn't coming from a James T Kirk," Picard said.  
"That would be a first,"  
"Huh?"  
"If only you knew," Kirk smiled sadly.

"How exactly do we get back?"  
"Recreate the same event easy with Borg technology..." Kirk flashed back to the Narada exterior and interior it seemed _alive somehow but how could this be? it was a sharp and pointy outside and even stranger on the inside._  
"You alright you zoned out for a minute their."  
"Borg?"  
"Haven't you met them yet?"  
"We met their technology and the Klingon's have the entire layout last I checked their ships started to look like warbirds with green razor blades attached to it."  
"That bad?"  
"Try dealing with those damned torpedoes splitting into multiple projectiles shields won't last long against those bastards."Scotty noted he wasn't being violent for once.  
"Control yourself Mister Scott or I'll personally force you to take Land leave for a month." Kirk warned.  
"Trying my best Captain." Scotty said his face was in a grimace.  
"Your best nearly got several stun settings on my back." Kirk warned again this seemed like a joke between them.  
"Its...harder than it looks..."  
"Mister Spock will remain in a coma and our ship might as well be classified as destroyed if we don't get back to our own alternate universe, is that what you want your beloved ship to be thought as being _'destroyed'?_ " Kirk asked him.  
"no ma'am." Scotty seemed to step into line Madeline and 0718 ganged up on Hannity & Hendorff and pranked them with itching powder.

"Dear lord, when will the problems with the crew's own sanity end! This isn't the mirror universe and we're not from it either!" Kirk roared at the crewmembers responsible for Kirk's later allergic reaction to some unidentified substance.  
"If I even see this happen again you will no longer be aboard the Enterprise am I understood?!"Kirk roared again the insubordinate crew members nodded right now terrified of their Captain.  
"One prank too many, dismissed."

 **Deep Space nine**  
"Cool, Bajor and a wormhole right next door." Roza was seriously pleased like a kid in a candy store. Running off much to Worf's displeasure Riker seemed mildly amused by her excitable disposition, though how'd she know about Bajor or the wormhole that only appears when someone that enters into it's range is anyones guess. "Lighten up Worf, she's just a hyperactive adult." Riker said nudging the Klingon with his elbow as they walked down a DS9 hallway. "I am a klingon she's mildly disturbed and it _doesn't_ bother you that she knows these things? Things that her time won't know for years. It's almost like she's been here before." Worf noted coldly. "Now that you mention it Worf, I did. she was blocking my own Empathic abilities on a level I couldn't penetrate. Highly unusual for a normal human, but she does seem to know a lot more than she should." Dianna noted calmly defusing the situation. "You are beta-zOId?"Roza asked swinging upside down suddenly from a bar a few feet above normal eye level for a standard height of sentient people like humans. "its pronounced Betazid, but yes." Dianna was uncomfortable with the question. The woman swung down onto her feet expertly, for a moment she seemed like someone else. "You are half human as well, how I know this is ...ah complicated." "You guessed?" Riker suggested. "No, its hard to explain." Roza was confused by the question _how do i know? I don't know._ Roza thought to herself. She let down her Empathic shield to allow the Empath Dianna to scan her she was equally surprised and confused when she found very little emotion it seemed not like a Apath an Apath would not be cheery like this. "Do you have any mental health issues?" Dainna asked concerned this question both surprised and shocked her husband Riker and Worf. "Beta-zOId's you are all predictably honest to a fault even, that could be taken as rudeness as well. In a word yes, I'm autistic high fuctioning and have ADHD causing my hyperactiveness." "Your still pronouncing betazoid wrong." Worf noted almost annoyed. "I have a weird accent mix, I can't do it without extreme difficulty. like trying to get a Englishman pronounce 'Z ' instead of making it sound like a 'c' impossible." "What era are you from?" "which one? i was born in 1995." "God," "hello total freakin' genius according to my doctor whom may i also mention died a while ago in an accident no not the one on the enterprise the one who treated me well." "You like mentioning dying." "Dying is half the battle, especially during combat." "Warrior you are not." Riker muttered. "May be I have more honor that half of the ungrateful basterds I fought against, in a war of life and death i chose to free the children captured or kidnapped over my own safety. Is that what honor is not about?"Roza left Worf shocked as she turned her heal and walked away. -several wrong turns later- "Quarks bar?" i shortened it to something i could speak fully in one breath a waste of breath wasn't something I was fond of but often did when speaking basic English. I walked into the bar surprised that my brain told me the names of the species present Cardassians from Cardassia (one shop keeper over eight feet tall), Bajorians from bajor, Ferengi from Ferengar, Humans, Klingons from Q'onOs,Andorians etc those were the ones that stuck in my mind. I felt a cold shiver down my spine turning my head I saw a shadow moving away but nothing was casting it I had a feeling of dread my primal brain croaked the name 'Q' confused by this my brows furrowed for a minute. I ignored the fear swallowing it was easy after all fear was a choice Danger was very real,I turned to face the bar my face in a cheery expression my eyes were no longer hard as stone they melted with the social contact I had. I sat down at the bar taking a chair how quaint I would find myself here, I don't normally drink after all. I will make an exception with this very handsome Ferengi, Quark. I asked him what he got thats good he answered and I ordered what he offered as an alcoholic beverage, "Have you ever seen a Ferengi?" Riker asked. "Not in my life, I have had many." "Reincarnation for hymans bah!" "You do understand the implications?"Riker warned her. "You do realize rules were meant to be broken?I haven't had a good political debate since I was nineteen and a good economic debate since i was seventeen two hundred years ago after they pulled me from that tube they stuffed me in. Ironic that i don't like the cold, I like the heat though." "Are you sure you want a political or economic debate with a ferengi?" "I've tried to have a good debate politically or economically with hu-mans and all i got was a uneven debate with someone who barely understood politics they couldn't even understand economics I would have rather talked to my cat about it." I argued he flinched. She had a serious discussion with Quark whom she had taken an immense liking to talking business to Ferengi was music to her ears it was like trying to have a political conversation with someone and you both on the same page. She seriously enjoyed herself at least until Colonel Green's boy Lucife Green showed up with and obsidian knife at her throat it resulted in a huge fight in Quark's bar that resulted in a draw though some may argue he's as good as dead apparently the obsidian knife turned on him during a struggle and ended up in his lung.  
not even Dr Julian Bashir could save him the best doctor on the space station she didn't even care showing how antipathic she was to the late colonel and his son whom she called 'a demented child and a even worse adult' she walked away with a single scratch he couldn't walk away. Dr Julian was infuriated by her lack of action her simple response 'you can't fix a lack off common sense you run with scissors and you will hurt yourself' showing how cold she was to the man how much she hated him.  
"Bastardo."  
"What?"  
"You heard me loud and clear."  
"This man is dying and that's the last thing you could say!"  
"How does it feel Green? To be the result of your own undoing I knew that your cyrostasis tube had been deactivated meaning you had to be crawling around here somewhere. Bajor was easy escape you could go to the other side of the wormhole and escape scotfree. not today now you will pay for the thousand you murdered in cold blood since you were old enough to pick up a gun. Rot in hell." Roza snarled violently their was a deep rot in her eyes that changed to an amber a odd shade.

They were sent back in borg technological advances as the events repaired their ship giving them back their warp core as the temporary one disintegrated the only thing that remained was memory and Green's body remained an enigma in the Prime Universe.


	7. Pets vs People on the Enterprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Oh no, oh crap. OH CRAP!_ Kirk screamed in her head no words could come out of her mouth.
> 
> After an venture in the crabclaw nebula an anomaly turns all the pets into people and people into pets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this one was completely necessary to make Bones life so very much harder as he suddenly finds sickbay full XD  
> Star Trek doesn't belong to me  
> I like this chapter already.  
> Comments are welcome;) as always they make me smile.  
>  oh im going to skip ahead to the action part not the course laying boring scene before hand on bridge.  
> Translations go early a bit of spanish easy words:  
> Miss  
>  possible   
> You can tell seriously what they mean.

"How long til we reach the crabclaw Nebula?"  
"Fourteen seconds, dropping to impulse..."  
"Our sensors are scrambled by the nebulae radiation," Anya said surprise at that fact our sensors were non functioning.  
"Expected Señorita the senors are unable to function through this." Roza noted she was tapping on her station buttons that glowed under her touch.  
"State the obwious vhy don't you?" Pavel teased.  
"Ah okay" Roza said sarcastically.  
"Three, two, one."  
"What the hell?! we got full sensor range and full vision-ange." Roza said getting a eyebrow from Spock and a few eye rolls.  
" _'Vision-age'_ isn't a word, and that isn't what it's called." Sulu told her.  
"I don't care but it shouldn't be posible!" Roza said she seemed worried eve if we were just going through a small corner of the nebulae.  
"Yet here it is."  
"You don't get it the radiation will affect us physically in a literal sense."  
"How do you know?"  
"It tingles."  
"Overly dramatic,"  
"Just wait. Three two one." Apparently she saw this happening as we went deeper we found currents similar to what you would find in the badlands if you could call them currents.  
We made it through in one piece but mister Spock ,who recovered after our travel from the Prime universe to the universe we lived in our return awoke him, began to feel sick. Several of the crew began to feel the same way including the Captain herself, Star Fleet was notified by Sulu who noted the effects were 'starting to get to us all myself included I heard some of the crew members started to act like housepets'.  
"Commander Spock?" Anya croaked her fever raised higher she was seeing things not there.  
"RARRRRR GGGGRRR SHHHHHHAHHHHHEEEE!" Roza roared excessively she was no housepet.  
"Calm down you bastard!"  
"HASSSSSssssss hissss. merow?" Roza tilted her head in confusion _in my contorted state of mind is it me or does the Doctor look funny like he's barely holding something in?_  
"In this light ... I can't tell ..."Bones was starting to feel weird. rubbing his face and then the back of his neck to regain some feeling back to those areas, to no avial. _what am i doing here i can't remember? who am i? am i a doctor?_ The doctor asked himself he stummbled to his office closing the door the last thing he remember is crashing onto the floor.

 **sickbay: three hours later**  
"Professor? Missus Professorum!" Lil' jim now wearing only black pants he managed to find.  
"Rarrrrrra!"  
"Purrrr"  
"MEOOOOOOWWWW mew meow mer Merrroww!" A cat sang oddly  
*baying of hounds* *after a toy rabbit*  
'get rabbit must chase!'  
;'get in line ensign you are flanker'  
'I am a outflanker!'  
'your alpha!'

"McCoy? Spock? Kirk? Pavel? Sulu?Anya? Roza where are you guys?"Lil' Jim asked finding the many dogs cats and birds around the screen watching a re-run of the last Soccer game ever played the announcer was telling them what was going on howling or other noises of cheering when a goal was made.   
"This is amusing." Lil' Jim noted he wasn't used to being bipedal or six foot two with muscles this big and brown skin with no furry spots except where it mattered the least.  
"Hello? Jim are you in here?"

'Dude the guys calling the capt'n.' Roza said meowing this.  
'yeah so?"  
'we are animals!'  
'so you were a werecougar.'  
'that is different'

"Merow!" Roza meowed. urging the man to follow him.  
The Captain was a feline creme tabby, Bones was a mutt of various unidentified breeds,Spock was a large Main coon that looked like he had the arched eyebrows of a half-Vulcan hybrid.  
"Captain? Bones? SPOCK!"  
'what is this guy panicking about?' Kirk asked licking her paw cleaning over her ear.  
'not an idea. or a care in the world now i realize what i've been MISSING!' Bones seemed over joyed to be a dog. He pounced on the new arrival licking him profusely so happy to see a new face. He could smell everything and still not have every mental record of everything he smelled in the universe good or bad.  
"Bones? Your crushing me!"  
'oh sorry.' bones apologize whimpering getting off him giving him the puppy-dog eyes.  
"How do we run a ship?"  
'wait did he just say we?'  
'I believe he did captain, hold still im not done with you.' Spock noted batting his paw at the struggling captain.  
'spock!'the captain complained. Spock ignored her meows of protests thoroughly involved in his task of cleaning the captain's matting fur, even if she was a short haired tabby.  
'I smell heat... i must go ....see ya'!"bones ran off in a heat-blazer marathon for a mutt he was faster than any greyhound.  
'idiot.'  
'for once i agree, bones seems to be enjoying himself _too much_.' Spock commented.  
'uhura can you help our human-y friend?'  
'sure, ' the brown poodle that was well groomed Uhura, irony would have it she was a girly standard with big dreams so it suited her personality just fine.

"Follow you?"  
Uhura nodded the pets seemed to turn into various intelligent species based on who their owner was weird Uhura would have to note that when she got fingers back, her poodle-esque figure was attracting many other dogs attention who bayed for her attention.   
"How do we work a ship?"  
she motioned to their last place of interest: the Crabclaw Nebula, his jaw dropped this is where it started even if he had all the pets-turned-humanoids and crew-turned-pets take a photo together like thirty minutes ago for all the memories. That and it seemed like a good idea at the time just to prove it really happened to everyone else in the Fleet and for kicks.   
"Take us their and the rest will follow?"  
Uhura nodded.  
"Guys and gals lets see to this ship has us in temporary charge of its survival all pets-turned-humanoid report to your former persons station effective immediately. And please wear clothes." Lil' Jim said over ship wide comm system.  
The mission to undo the effects was a success relatively the humanoids turned humanoid naked which some people could do without ever seeing though you really don't want to know where your other fellow crew-members 'stuff' may be at. though the effects took about three hours to take effect so its safe to say that most of the people were put into their respective quarters before that happened. Considering pets don't wear clothes cause they have fur or some other manner of covering over their bodies which also may be a bonus of being a pet over a person. Though i don't think they minded having the same level of mobility and freedom as their persons did on a daily basis it was good to be in their persons metaphorical and literal shoes for a day even if it was only temporary.


	8. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and spock are stranded and _The Enterprise_ isn't coming back to save them.  
>  r&r much appreciated comments too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I had to keep this one shorter than last series, :,( it was bugging the crap out of me and part one concludes now!  
> their will be part two shortly I assure you. this is going to be very cool  
> I don't own star trek or any various pop culture references.  
> I need opinions here desperately...!!

It was supposed to be an easy mission they said, completely harmless survey of the same planetary system which we retrieved a week prior though it seemed forever ago to Kirk. Though they wouldn't set foot on the planet that changed Kirk somehow to a female due to a federation quarantine, so they were on the equally beautiful jungle moon of the planet. Unfortunately some of the native plants set a trap of lethal consequences killing all but Kirk and Spock managed to get away communicators crushed but medical tricorders remained.  
"Spock?" Kirk asked waking up in a hollow in a very large tree like a earth Redwood. She felt weak and sticky. _ewwww. this is one thing i could do without.  
"gross,"Kirk groaned in pain.  
"Jim, is something wrong?"  
"Owww! God, what happened?"  
"The away team was eaten by carnivorous plants."  
"..."  
"Kirk?"  
"It hurts,"  
"Jim,"Spock drew a sharp intake of breath _those blue eyes, they look so miserable. She smells irresistible, why is this so? Illogical as it may be I find I cannot...resist it..._ Spock thought silently in wonder he half walked her here and have carried her here.  
"Spock what about the Enterprise?" Kirk sounded sad even in this light her eyes showed such sadness.  
"The Ship has left orbit possibly on Star fleet's own orders,"  
For once Jim just wept at the sorry sight of complete failure, he has failed in his fathers memory even as a female he has failed in Pike's memory which could be worse to him. she didn't stop weeping until night came and blackness collapsed all around her tired bruised and without a single hope of ever seeing the _USS Enterprise_ again._

_"It doesn't feel right to leave them on the jungle moon." McCoy argued with Sulu.  
"We all have our obligations when the electric storms started up it made it impossible to get them off the moon by beaming them out and the very same storms would have fried and shuttlecraft's sent down onto the planet."Captain Sulu said Leonard McCoy wasn't pleased at all with the answer.  
"McCoy we will find them and retrieve them in due time they have active tricorders though I would have gone a bit more low tech myself. But they will be fine, for the most part though you may find a bit of a different persons when we return." Roza said encouragingly.  
"Best speed to Earth,"  
"Aye,aye Kaptin." Pavel said not enjoying his new role in Sulu former chair but always willing for change.  
"Engage."_

_"Spock?"Kirk asked surprised to see a Spock who seemingly hasn't slept at all.  
"Captain I need you to take the supplies of tricorders,"  
"Why?"  
"We need them more than ever we can't afford to lose them." Spock tried to retain emotional control he was tempted to... _spock not now not ever with the captain!_ spock scolded himself.  
"Okay were we going?"  
"To a better place to set up camp," Spock said as calmly as he could Kirk gathered up the fourteen tricorders he managed to recover. _odd why would spock go and recover these from those carnivorous plants?_ Kirk thought.  
"..." we walked up to higher ground to the rocky crags to a cave where spock lit a fire as it started to rain when we reached the caves mouth.I put down the tricorders and suddenly began to weep. _fascinating, why is she crying? Is there a reason for her to other than our only means of transport is gone?_ spock wondered. He was surprised when she ran out of the cave into the rapidly changing nearly inhospitable heavy rains. he ran after her soaked in mere minutes when he caught up to her she seemed miserable emotionally and physically he initiated himself by kissing her and she relaxed kissing back._

_**four years later: USS Enterprise returns**  
"Here we are where it all began." Commander Uhura said being a newly appointed first officer had its benefits.  
"McCoy?"  
"..." McCoy retained his silence as he knew if he spoke he would regret it.  
"Come on say something."  
"..." he refused by shaking his head no.  
"Bitch."  
"Enough, Scotty you ready to beam them up."  
"I cannae tell you I'm getting more than one Vulcan hybrid!"  
"I sense sarcasm, I'll be back." Roza said calmly she seemed somber maybe it was the month? It was November in Earth years. She said she would have bouts of this kind of somber mood that often freaked out Chapel but McCoy was devoid of emotion. he didn't even make a move to go see if Jim was alright._

_"Scotty beam them all up then."  
"What?! are ye' losing your mind laddie? I mean..er Captain...its ..."  
"Just do it Scotty." Captain Sulu ordered.  
"Aye, Captain." Scotty said somberly._

_On the transporter you got three hybrids, and spock and kirk holding hands Kirk mildly confused about where she is and barely able to recall what happened before passing out._


End file.
